lamia rose
by rwbyisbae
Summary: Blake walks through the edge of town and comes across a beautiful blonde whos badly hurt, after treating the blondes wounds she tells Blake of a town in the desert, and how's she's related to a beautiful young rose were a brown rabbit falls for the rose. RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth and by the late Monty Oum (rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Blake wakes up, walks down stairs, makes a cup of tea, and goes out to the porch to watch the sun rise as she sips the tea, this was her routine, every morning, she didn't mind it, in fact she enjoyed it, one of the only times she gets to relax, not worry of being the daughter of the chieftain of Menagerie, it's calm, and she doesn't mind it. She walks inside after she finish's her tea and sees her mum in the kitchen cooking breakfast and her dad at the table reading a few notes and letters, Blake walks up to her dad and hugs him from behind "morning dad" she says smiling and Ghira smiles "morning Blake" he says and Blake walks into the kitchen and cleans out her cup next to her mum "morning mum" she greets her and Kali smiles "morning sweetie" Kali says smiling as she finish's cooking blueberry pancakes and bacon for everyone and they all sit down and eat, after they finish Blake helps her mum clean up while Ghira walks into his study, once Blake is done she heads into her room and makes her bed and gets dressed and walks out down the hallway and Ghira pokes his head out "Blake! Can you go out to the edge of the village and check if any of the fence needs any repairs?" he asks her and Blakes nods smiling "will do dad" she says and Ghira smiles and returns to his study, Blake goes out into the back and goes up to the stable and smiles as she feeds the horse an apple and prepares the horse for the carriage and once done she loads the carriage with a few planks of wood, a saw, nails and hammer and a roll of barbed wires, she then mounts the horse and trots it out of the stable and into the village and to the fence on the edge of the village, on the way she pass's velvet at her flower shop and they share a wave and she continues to the fence, smiling and saying 'good morning' to everyone who's awake and she see's Sun on his morning jog while listening to whatever's playing on his scroll.

Once she gets to the fence she checks every inch of it until she comes across a women in strange clothes and yellow hair laying in a broken gap of the fence, once she gets closer tho, she sees open wounds and blood pouring out of them, and see's a long snake like body starting from her thighs, her eyes widen she shock "*a-a Lamia!?*" she thinks then quickly moves all the stuff in the carriage to the ground next to the fence and she quickly gets the young women on the carriage and gallops to a ruined house nearby and drags the blonde inside and lays her down and quickly tears some of her clothes off and ties them tight her wounds and she walks out side and quickly gathers herbs and plant life and she walks back in and grabs a dusty bowl and pours a bit of water from her bottle in it to clean it and she puts the herbs in and mush's and rips them into a paste and she quickly applies the paste to the wounds and she sighs once done, she then walks out and back to the fence and begins repairing it, once done she walks back inside the ruined house and see's the blonde waking up and the paste hardened "morning blonde" Blake greets smiling and the blonde stand ups and looks around panicked "shhhhh, it's okay, the grimm won't hurt you here" Blake says calming her and the woman sighs and winch's in pain "also careful, I did the best I could, don't scratch the paste off" Blake says and the woman nods and sighs "whats your name?" Blake asks smiling "y-Yang" Yang says as they make eye contact "Blake" Blake says smiling and the woman sighs "my dad's going to kill me" Yang says "are you from here?" Blake asks and Yang shakes her head "no, I'm from a village in the desert" Yang says and Blake nods "i never heard of a snake faunus before" Blake says getting closer to Yang "i've always wanted to see one" she says and smiles as she suddenly pulls out a pen and a book "please let me draw you and take notes of your kind!" Blake says with stars in her eyes and a wide smile, Yang chuckles and scratch's the back of her head nervously "s-sure" Yang says as she gets comfortable while Blake spares no time and begins drawing Yang. After awhile Blake finish's and starts asking questions about Yang's kind while taking notes, once done Blake puts the book and pen away and stands up "well, I better get back home" Blake says and think *I can't leave her here tho, she can't stroll into town to buy food* Blake continues to think then nods to herself "why don't you come stay at my house, I'll be able to take care of your wounds better there" Blake says and Yang nods, they then go out to the carriage and load all the left over wood and tools in the very back and Yang gets in then curls her snake body tight to her and Blake covers her with a large blankets, once done Blake hops onto her horse again and makes her way home, making sure to take the less crowded streets.

Once home she stops the carriage behind her home and tells Yang to stay here, Yang nods and Blake walks inside and sees her dad putting on his coat and he sees her "oh, I was just about to go to look for you" he says and Blake nods "the gap was larger then first thought but I fixed it non-the-less" Blake says and looks around "where's mum at? I need to talk to the both of you about something" she asks and Kali walks in smiling "what do you need?" she asks smiling "tell about Lamia faunus and promise me you'll keep what I'm about to bring in a secret" Blake says catching her dad off guard and Kali chuckles "i promise" she says and her dad nods Blake then nods and walks back out and tells Yang to follow her inside, once there in side Ghira goes wide eyed seeing Yang then calms himself, meanwhile Kali compliments Blake on her skill on the paste over Yangs wounds but notes that some of then started to crack a little "she must stay so that her wounds can heal fully and so I can keep a close eye on her" Kali says looking at Ghira and he sighs and nods "fine, she may stay" he says and Blake smiles and hugs him to which he pats her on the back smiling, Kali leads Yang to her room while Blake and Ghira sit in the lounge room "to think they're still alive out there" he says and Blake looks at him "you knew about them?" Blake asks and he nods "one of my close friends were Lamia and was part of the group who went out there to prove we could survive out there" he says and sighs "and I can see that girl has his eyes and hair" he says and Blake nod he then looks at her "did you take notes?" he asks with a slight twinkle in his eyes and Blake smiles nods with a "mhm" and pulls out her book presenting it to him and for the next hour they go over her notes adding things here and there and Kali giggles as she walks back with Yang and Yang just looks at them "they're always like this when they look at something new together, she gets her passion for taking notes from him" she says and Yang nods as she quickly spares a glance to Blake then goes to the kitchen with Kali.

Everyone sits at the table as they start eating and Yang can't stop looking up at Blake who is sitting across from her, once done Blake goes to the kitchen to help wash up and Ghira takes Yang into his study, once in the study Yang sees it's a complete mess, book piled high as well as papers and some papers pined to walls and on the floor, Ghira sits in his chair and opens a book to a blank page and puts on tiny glass's that somehow fit on his head and he turns to look at Yang, "so, tell about your living conditions and life style, how do you find it living out there?" he asks and Yang sighs "i was wondering which of the two of you would ask first" she says and Ghira chuckles, after and hour or two Blake sits at the dinner table drawing more pictures of yang in different poses and Kali smiles "your very interested in her" Kali says and Blake blush's slightly but hides it "it's just this is the first time I've seen her race" Blake says avoiding eye contact with her mum who just chuckles "are you sure its just that~?" Kali asks and Blake tries to think of something but Kali smiles "don't worry, just go before you miss your daily meet up with your friends" Kali says and Blake smiles and nods and goes up to her room and puts her book and other things in her bag then walks back out and waves to her mum as she leaves the house and to the coffee shop she goes to, to meet up with her friends and hang out.

Blake makes it seeing Velvet and Sun sitting down smiling as they wave to her and she waves back and greets them as she sits down "so, what on our minds today?" Sun asks smiling as he holds a can of fizzy drink in his monkey tail "why were you out on your horse this morning Blake?" Velvet asks and Blake sighs "dad wanted me to check on the outer fence to make sure none of the grimm got through" Blake says thinking if she should tell them about Yang "who was the hot blonde you had then?" Sun asks smiling and both Velvet and Blake roll their eyes already knowing why he asked "she... she kinda made a large gap in the fence while she fought off grimm" Blake says and Sun nods "why was she outside the fence? As far as we know, there isn't a gate that leads out their" Velvet says and Blake looks around "i can't really talk about her here, come over to my place and we'll talk more about her" Blake says in a hushed voice and Sun slouch's "aww man, you know your old man tried to kill me last time I went there" Blake sighs "only because he thought you were trying to get into my pants, and with the way you acted, it defiantly seemed that way" Blake says then looks at Velvet "so anything new lately?" Blake asks her and Velvet shakes her head "have you talked with Sally? She seems really into you" Sun asks and both Velvet and Yang look at him "what?" Sun asks confused "you do know Sally's a guy and is gay right?" Blake asks making Sun spit out his drink "what!?" he asks and Velvet giggle "you didn't know?" Velvet asks and Sun shakes his head "no, I didn't"

After a couple of hours of talking and chatting they finally part ways and Blake continues on her day, visiting the local church, library, and the first school that her mother helped set up, she then returns home wondering how she's going to reveal and tell Velvet about Yang.


	2. sorry

Hello, i'm so sorry that I made you guys wait so long, I kinda just lost motivation to continue writing this and my other ones, but I will not quit them, i will take a break from them and focus on a new Idea I had, so look forward for that one, oh, and this will be copied to the others, so if your reading this from ARBITER ROSE, MAGIC ROSE or from lamia rose, then do know that this is going up on all of them, but, I will not continue ARBITER ROSE, I'm giving that one off to a friend of mine, what he decides to do of the fic is up to him, see you all later for now.

~rwbyisbae  
ps; if you want to find him, heres his account name: 01


End file.
